Elsword: Kids! Yay?
by Pokeydapuppy
Summary: Umm.. Story. About Elsword. Read. You'll like it. Maybe. 030 First chapter is pretty short, I'll continue maybe.
1. 1 Chapter See what I did there?

**Ok.. Before you get any weird ideas, I just got this idea when Perkisas phase 2 came out. And yea, I was also inspired by the El-type, if you've seen it(If you did, you will see where I am going to). Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The accident

 **This will be a short chapter... A short one of how this story came to be!**

Aisha(Elemental Master) decides to make a small aging potion to prank the others. She leaves the potion on the counter for who knows why. Let's just say she did. Rena(Grand Archer) finds this potion. "Hmm, what kind of drink is this?"

She decides to put this "unknown ingredient" in every food she makes for the festival, cause she just doesn't know how to be cautious. The food smells delicious and Rena believes she has done good. Once everyone is done packing for the long trip to the festival they start to leave. Aisha sees that the potion is gone. She sighs, but wonders who took the potion. She doesn't care because she is kinda pranking that person who took the potion. Little did she know, it would be used on herself.

So off does the El-Gang go to this random festival they've been invited too. Everyone is happy for some reason. The festival is full with only my favorite characters(there is a list, first chaptah), which happen to be the important ones. I love ya Glave.

The El-Gang sets up their stand, free food cooked by Rena. Yay. And everyone but the oh-so not very hungry Elesis(Grand Master) decides to eat it. Soon enough Perkisas, Berthe, Chloe, Karis, Ran, umm, da dark nymph(The big one), umm, William, and that mean crab boss comes over to steal, cuz doy thats wut bad guys do. And those idiots, but Ran who happens to be already fighting Elesis, is stupid enough to eat da food. EVERY food in fact.

 **Now let us begin with our story...**

Chapter 2

Kids!(?!)

Eventually as war and time goes on, they shrink into small cute kids(first job). Now they can not even carry their own weapons. Elesis and Ran stops fighting. They look over their shoulders, jaw dropped. "WHAT THE F DID U DO TO MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS," Elesis yells at Ran. "IDK WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" They start to fight again, only for the little kids and demons to watch them. Chung and Ara starts to cry. They are about the size to Elesis hips. Elsword is laughing. Ciel is hugging the poor baby William to death. Lu is playing with Rena, Aisha scaring them away. The demon kids are now looking for something evil to do. "Rawr!"

They somehow gather all the kids together. They somehow get the almost dead William away from Ciel. And they somehow get the demon kids to listen to them. "Go play on your own," says Ran trying to shoo the kids away from him. Elesis doesn't like kids, but someone had to take care of them, even if it was Ran. The now tiny(About to Elesis' shoulder when he stands up) Perkisas runs to a pillow fort, which just happens to appear out of no where! "Rrrrr," he growls at the small kids that want to come too.

"How dare you step into my territory!" Elesis is chuckling while Ran is getting choked by his lil' sis Ara. "Go to beep(The h word from Perkisas phase 2)," Perkisas yells. "Ooooo," the kids say running to Elesis. "Perpy said the bad word," they say, tattle-telling? Perkisas is now on his 2 legs. _Phooo_! Small fire spews out of his mouth. It is only small sparks of lava.

"Imma gonna go get uhh, food! I will be back soon," Elesis chuckles and leaves, lets just say Ran hates kids. After a few minutes of strolling around Elesis starts to think, and yes the Sieghart's can think. We just don't know about Elsword... "Oh!" Elesis is now thinking harder. "Oh wait nevermind." Ok Elesis is done thinking. _What if Ran gets a hold of the El-gang without me knowing?! He'll kill them!_ Elesis remembers what she was thinking. Elesis is now running back to the kinda deserted festival. Elesis sees Add in a cage first.

"Oh no!" As she turns the corner she sees Eve breaking the lock with her cool nasod skills! And Ran is being chased to death by kids. Elesis is just in time to see Ara jump onto Ran! Now kids are jumping on him! Ran sees Elesis and is giving the help me sign. When Elesis registers what had just happened she starts to laugh. Then she sees him reach for his weapon and she has to evacuate the kids safely. "It's gonna be a long day," Elesis sighs as the kids happily laugh and run away from Ran and his weapon. Don't think they know the weapon is real, cuz kids are kids.. right?

 **Ahahaha.. I understand if u are waiting for my other book, but here is this book! Umm I hope you enjoyed! And.. Um comment for more! I need ideas 030.**


	2. Should this be first chapter?

My fav characters: **NO FRICKIN PONGS, SAY WHATEVER, NO FRICKIN PONGS, PONG.**

Echo

Stella

Chacha Buch

Allegro

Grail (Cuz I like dogs) (Cood u imagaine?! A cute Grail poopy 030)

Vapor (Now youthful :D)

I would put Edel but she has that stupid butler always with her so nah.. Wait why would I put this on my list then?!

Ryota (Cuz he reminds me of Len)

Nono (The new Yuno and no not the frickin Yandere from Mirai Nikki)

Glave (Doy, who doesn't like Glave! :DDD)

No priests.. Just no.


End file.
